


Worst part

by berence



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berence/pseuds/berence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>那天下了大雨，Ladd把正在收拾球衣冰鞋的Kesler堵在更衣室，说要请他吃饭。Kesler头都没抬，说了一句“神经病”就没有再搭理他。Ladd就坐在他旁边队友的位置上抱着胳膊看着他。后来Kesler受不了了，就只能硬着头皮跟在他后面，身后传来队友窸窸窣窣的笑声。在简洁的餐厅里他俩确定了恋爱关系，期间不管是有几次的分分合合，到底是经历了八年的情人时光。Ladd将这段感情起了头，又将这段感情画上了句点。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worst part

圣诞节的前一天Ladd失去了Kesler的联系方式。  
他喝了半瓶的白兰地，昏昏欲睡的在沙发上迷蒙着盯着电视机，屏幕里的Conan正在和嘉宾哈哈大笑，他们身后的乐队演奏着欢快的小调。然后他想到了Kesler，给他打电话却一直都是无人接听。  
节目临近结束的时候他才突然想起来，他们两个在昨天分手了，而且是自己提出来的。Kesler在昨天下午就收拾好了自己的东西，留下钥匙，挺干脆利落的搬离了公寓。  
Ladd似乎醒了过来，身体却像是瘫了，在沙发上动弹不得。

那天下了大雨，Ladd把正在收拾球衣冰鞋的Kesler堵在更衣室，说要请他吃饭。Kesler头都没抬，说了一句“神经病”就没有再搭理他。Ladd就坐在他旁边队友的位置上抱着胳膊看着他。后来Kesler受不了了，就只能硬着头皮跟在他后面，身后传来队友窸窸窣窣的笑声。在简洁的餐厅里他俩确定了恋爱关系，期间不管是有几次的分分合合，到底是经历了八年的情人时光。Ladd将这段感情起了头，又将这段感情画上了句点。  
没关系，手里的酒瓶松松垮垮的垂下来，他迷迷糊糊地想，早晚会忘掉的。  
反正我这么混蛋。睡着的之前他的脑子里闪过这句话。

“那个家伙，”Ladd缠着球棍跟队友说，“他挺有意思。”  
队友抬头看了眼滑行的17号，“什么？看起来你要泡他。”  
Ladd冲队友一笑，“我会的。”然后他对着场边高喊，“嘿！17！”  
Kesler最开始没反应过来，后来看到了声音的来源，摔了一跤，气急败坏地站起来冲他竖了个中指。  
Ladd大笑起来。

他翻了个身，面对着沙发靠背，踢了脚碍事的靠垫。觉得胃有点隐隐作痛。

“我就想看露天电影，”Kesler坐在沙发上，头发乱糟糟的，“北非谍影。”  
“宝贝儿，”Ladd说，“我爱你这份浪漫，但是外面在下雪啊。”  
“你就是不够爱我。”  
“什么？”  
“你可是加拿大人。”  
“……”  
“瞧瞧，你无话可说了。”  
“Ryan Kesler，你正在做你马上就会后悔的事。”  
“咿哈！现在你又是什么？西部牛仔吗？你就是一头加拿大野鹅……你干什么？”  
“你马上就知道了。”  
“见鬼的……Andrew Fuck Ladd有盒子硌着我的腰……”

头又开始痛起来，Ladd关掉了刺啦作响的电视机，脑子里乱七八糟的片段似乎带着高低尖锐的声音闪现不停。

“你打了我，”Ladd对着镜子看自己的牙齿，“还把我扑倒了。”  
“不用谢。”Kesler对着另一边的镜子在脸上贴创可贴。  
“我以为我们是恋人。”  
“比赛呢。你搞清楚。”  
“假公济私。”  
“……疼不疼？”  
Ladd看了眼Kesler，“你的脸疼不疼？”  
“瞧瞧，刚把血止住。”他夸张的嘶了一声。  
Ladd看了看他的脸，虽然他正嬉皮笑脸的，但确实能看出来被打的眼眶附近肿了一块。Ladd揽过他的头摸着他的伤口，Kesler凑过来亲了他一口，然后低着头吃吃笑。

低沉温柔地笑声盘旋着盘旋着，Ladd觉得胃疼的不行，头痛的更加厉害。

不过他们还是在一个月明星稀的晴朗晚上，坐在车里看了《北非谍影》。里面的瑞克说，世界上有那么多城镇，城镇有那么多酒馆，而她却偏偏走进我这里。Kesler也跟着说，“世界上有那么多人，你却走进了我心里。”说这话的时候他很自然，仰靠在靠背上，看着荧幕里怅然若失的瑞克，眼神有点慵懒，说话也很轻。Ladd看着他，他转过头冲Ladd笑了一下。  
回家后Ladd把他摁在床上，他觉得好像这是最真实地感受到他在自己的身体里。脉搏的跳动，身体的律动，以及略显急躁的亲吻，都像是被火燎过般的真实火热。Kesler的脸汗津津的埋在枕头下，隐忍低沉地喘着粗气。

他开始感觉身体疼起来，在加拿大的12月份他的额头冒出了一层汗。

“我跟你说过，”Kesler放下刀叉，看他，“Alex是我的兄弟。”  
“即使我是瞎子，”Ladd嚼着半熟的牛排，“但他妈还不至于是个蠢货。”  
“你不相信？”  
Ladd没说话。  
“你就是一个蠢货，”Kesler一字一顿地说，“他妈的十足的蠢货。”  
然后他就离开了餐厅。Ladd还在嚼着牛排，用力吞咽着，把酒杯里的酒一下子喝光了。  
“该死的周年纪念日。”他低声说。

Ladd觉得自己是空腹喝酒所以才会这么胃痛。他费力的从沙发上站起来，却感到非常晕眩，踉跄着到卫生间吐得乱七八糟。

“我送给你妈妈的礼物是不是很bravo？”Kesler系着领带说。  
“嗯哼，”Ladd把他的手打开，帮他系着，“说到这个，你知道我家花园里的那几棵山茶花为什么突然消失了吗？Kesler先生。”  
“雨太大被风刮跑了吧。”  
“……你知道海明威在《杀手》这篇文章里说的最多的词语是什么吗？”  
“我可不想知道。”  
“机灵鬼，”他用力系了系领带，“你可真是个机灵鬼，不是吗？”

“我觉得我们应该去一趟摩洛哥，”Kesler坐在桌前翻着一个地图册，“看起来也不是很远。”  
“上帝。”  
“上帝说不定就在那里度假，”Kesler扑倒Ladd身上，“就去嘛。”  
“嘿，夏天去好不好？现在可是九月份了。”  
“我也没说就立刻去，”Kesler眼睛放光，“明年夏天，我现在开始做计划。”  
“啊哈，听起来是那么回事。”  
“你会跟我去的，”Kesler看着Ladd，“是不是？”  
“啊哈，”Ladd盯着屏幕里的比赛录像，“当然。”

“说真的，你应该过来，”Ladd穿着鞋对Kesler说，“不要总是和你的Alex以及Kevin混在一起。”  
Kesler朝他的头扔过来一个巧克力。  
“他俩像我的家人，”他说，“滚你的吧。”  
Ladd转了转眼睛，“需不需要给你带些食物回来？”  
“酸奶！拜托了。”  
“你6岁？等着我。”  
清晨五点半Ladd回到家，看到Kesler保持着他离开后的姿势睡在沙发上。

“狗屎。”  
Ladd在比赛完后开车回家，把门摔得震天响。  
Kesler给他打了五遍的电话，他才接起来，“干什么。”  
“你这个懦夫，”电话里的人说，“你就是这样。”  
“操你的，”Ladd吼起来，“你他妈那样撞我的队友。”  
“你他妈——你的队友对Kevin做了什么好事？”  
“听着，听着，”Ladd按着太阳穴，“我受够了，到此为止，Kesler，到此为止。”  
“你说什么？”  
“你听到我说什么了。”  
Kesler挂掉了电话。

Ladd坐在卫生间的地上，抱着疼痛欲裂的头，他站起来漱了漱口，用冷水浇了浇头发和脸庞，在镜子里看到一个双眼通红的憔悴的人。他回到客厅，拿起电话又拨通了Kesler的号码，依然是无人接听。他想在家里找一些属于Kesler的物品，但是什么都没有——他什么都没有留下，什么都没有。

“腿还好？”Kesler戳了戳石膏。  
“轻点，还疼呢，”Ladd咧咧嘴，“我发誓从来没有这么疼过。”  
“你知道什么能让我最疼吗？”Kesler拄着下巴。  
“我当然知道，”Ladd凑近他，“在床上。”  
“你不爱我的时候，”Kesler说，“一想到你有不爱我的那一天，我就觉得很疼。”  
Ladd愣了下。  
“但我觉得你一定不知道这种滋味。”Kesler笑嘻嘻地说。

Ladd握着电话在客厅，他觉得浑身发冷，又好像烈火焚身。他想哭，但是不知道眼泪从何而起，又想发泄，可又不知道从何发泄。他觉得自己好像缺失了一大部分的身体部位，那个地方空荡荡的什么都没有。  
最后他也不知道自己是什么时候、在哪里睡着的了。他好像梦到了Kesler，他还是不正经的笑着，有点撒娇的口气，“我不等你了，你总是不来。”又仿佛看到他难过的神情，“我再也不等你了，Ladd。”我会自己去摩洛哥。  
Ladd醒了过来，窗边仍然是黑漆漆的一片。他还是觉得头痛欲裂，身体又轻又重。他想站起来，又好像听到了脚步临近的声音，他说，“Kes？”  
没有人应答，但仿佛能听到沉重的呼吸的声音，那个熟悉的。他颤抖地说，“Ryan？”  
四周安安静静，什么也没有。


End file.
